1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering structures and more particularly pertains to an markable table cover for receiving and displaying indica relative to a table surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,419; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,050; U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,050; U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,321; and U.S. Pat. No. 294,443.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a markable table cover for receiving and displaying written indica relative to a table surface which includes a cover for positioning over a table, and a writing substrate received between the cover and the table which can be written to display customized messages through the cover.
In these respects, the markable table cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and displaying written indica relative to a table surface.